


Son of the Sea

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [176]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Mermaid Claudia, Merman Stiles, Not Good Peter Hale, Past Violence, Rich Peter Hale, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Peter Hale had always liked rare things, rare and wonderous things, and the little creature in the tank was exactly that and so much more.





	Son of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everybody. I hope you are all well.
> 
> I need to warn you all, I’m not at my best at the moment. Something happened that sort of left me broken inside, it took realizing it's April to push me to try and move on, to get back to doing what I love and so I've declared I'm willing to do the round of 15Minutes that has been pushed to the back burner for a great while now.
> 
> Just, try and be kind, and do me a favour cuddle close your beloved pet, be extra nice and loving to those you love, because sometimes shit happens and you're left without them. 
> 
> Now to those who aren’t familiar with this series, be very aware that each tale is written in 15minutes so be prepared for crappy writing since I haven't got the time to spend much time on being all good and proper in the art of writing. Know that one of my six friends will give me a path to take when it comes to these tales, and the rest is up to me. 
> 
> Son of the Sea was written for my friend who is for this time around called Acrylic-Alchemist and she wanted a tale with Baby Merman Stiles or Little Merman Stiles, with Peter being an awful man who decides he wants to keep him as a pet -like a pet fish.

Peter had always found a pleasure in collecting things, rare things such as ancient artifacts, bones of creatures that were believed by most people to only ever exist in fairytales and myths, things that many would not dare to hold in their possession due to whispered curses.

He was almost obsessive in besting any other collectors around the world, and always eager to flaunt his fine collection with those who would envy and appreciate his own.  

 It was his great appreciation of rare things that was the reason why Peter had driven across town through a terrible rainstorm, the streets flooded by the heavy rain that had oddly enough stretched from one end of the country to the other, a storm that stretched beyond the borders of his own country.

 There was not a dry stretch of land anywhere, and reports of accidents were plenty and seemingly none ending, the words natural disaster was thrown around as often as the state statement of a historical storm was.

 There was something truly strange about this storm that had raged on for days, one which had started suddenly and had brought many ships down into the dark waters of the raging seas. Familiar coastlines had vanished beneath the rising waters and waves that beat mercilessly down any obstacle in their way.

However horrid the weather was it was not enough to keep Peter home, not when one of his suppliers had sworn he had something never before seen up for sale but only for tonight, a promise as such was simply too enticing to ignore. It didn’t matter to Peter that he had no idea what amazing thing Rowley had got his thieving little hands on was, from just the smugness of Rowley’s voice had told him this had to be something worth his while.

Driving across the town that was drenched in the seemingly unending rain, then out of town to the old sawmill, Peter cursed more than once Rowley’s chosen meeting place, swearing he’d slit the ridiculously long throat of the peddler of rare things didn’t have something interesting.

 Reaching the old mill, most of it already fallen victim to years of neglect and Mother Nature, Peter wasn’t entirely surprised to see a fairly large truck parked near the wooden structure with the caved in root, the trailer had been painted white this time around, the ugly pea-green color that had been the previous time hardly visible beneath the thick coat of paint. There was a little bit of mud still stuck to the truck, but most of it had already been washed away by the rain, the same could not be said of Peter’s own vehicle.

Standing in the trailer, seeking shelter from the rain was Rowley, as always dressed in a cheap suite and smoking a cigarette.

With a huff of annoyance Peter got out of his pleasantly dry car, leaving the headlights on to give him enough light to see if whatever Rowley was selling was worth his time.

 Quickly closing the distance between them, Peter growled out a none too friendly greeting of, `Rowley. ´ Without any effort Peter leaped up into the trailer, startling the human weasel ever so slightly.

 `Mr. Hale. ´ Rowley says voice just a tad bit raspier than usual. The man did seem to be sporting a cold, at least that much Peter could tell by his scent alone.

 `I do hope this isn’t going to be yet another fiasco Mr. Rowley, like that of the bone of a giant, because if it is, ´ Peter snarls coming to stand tall and threatening before the man who was taller than him, but unlike Peter the weasel of a man was only human, and Rowley was well aware of that difference between them, `you will not be seeing this storm pass. ´

 But for once Rowley didn’t seem fearful of his threats or the prospect of suffering Peter’s wrath, in fact the man with dark beady eyes looked absolutely amused by Peter’s small threat. Rowley’s reaction told the werewolf that the human had something good to offer.

`As you wish. ´ Rowley hums before moving towards a large box-like shape hidden beneath a musty looking cover, the light from the headlight of Peter’s car giving just enough light to hold back any other forms of darkness than Peter’s and Rowley’s shadows.

Without a word, without any theatrics Rowley pulled back the sheet revealing a large fish tank, but there weren’t any fishes swimming around in the tank but something much more precious, something Peter suddenly wanted to possess more than anything else in the whole world.

 `Oh my. ´ Peter whispers in pure awe as he moved towards the tank, eyes fixated at small figure huddled in the corner of the tank.

 `You want it? ´ the human asked, knowing very well that there was no way Peter wouldn’t want to possess the creature inside the tank, it was after all a creature that he’d never imagined real and that was saying something considering that Peter was a werewolf.

 `I do. I really-really do. ´ Peter can’t hide how much he really does want the little mermaid.

`Alive or dead? ´ the question wasn’t one Peter expected, and it was not one he cared for.

 Why kill something so perfect, so beautiful, so wonderful? The destructive nature of humans was baffling to Peter.

`Alive. ´ Peter answers immediately, snarling out, `I’m not human. I don’t feel the need to kill beautiful and rare creatures just so I can display them like trophies. ´ Peter’s words had no power on Rowley, after all the tall man knew Peter’s words to be true. Rowley did enjoy a good hunt and killing things gave the man a special thrill be it a small rabbit or a Unicorn.

 `Alright. Alive it is. ´ Rowley says, lighting a new cigarette, ` We’ll bring the tank to yours. Would you like the bones of the mother too? ´

 Peter who had moved to rest his hands against the damp and cold glass of the tank, is drawn back to face Rowley.

 `The mother? ´

 Rowley gives a short nod, before drying his nose with a well-used handkerchief.

 `She wouldn’t let us take the kid. ´ Rowley went on to say, no regret or sympathy in his voice as he spoke, faintly laminating over the two good men he’d lost while facing the Mermaid-mother.

Peter honestly didn’t know how to feel about the statement. It hadn’t even occurred to him that the small size of the mermaid meant it was a child, or that it might have a mother and a father capable of missing it. Peter honestly didn’t honestly know how to feel about the fact that the little mermaids mother had been killed, but what he does know is that he wants this little mermaid and he wants what is left of its mother.

 There was no denying that he was positively giddy about soon owning both a living-breathing mermaid but also the bones of an adult one, but Peter wasn’t a monster and thus did feel a shred of sympathy for the little mermaid in the tank, and some unhappiness at the knowledge that yet another rare creature had been killed for his own collection.

`How much for them both? ´ Peter asked while turning his attention back to the still living creature that had yet to show its face to him, which was a pity because Peter really wanted to see more than just the back of the little mermaid, unfortunately due to the way the large tank had been placed Peter couldn’t walk around the tank, it was a pity really but there would be time to catch sight of the mermaid’s face.

 What he did see made Peter think that the mermaid was absolutely undeniably beautiful. The skin of this little creature, a creature he’d only a few minutes prior struggled to believe existed, the skin of this amazing creature was as pale as the fresh fallen snow, the fair skin seemed to only enhance the richness of the crimson tail that held a golden shimmer to it, the magnificent fins appeared almost as delicate as cobwebs, the tail fin had to be positively grand once spread out all proud and grand. The long dark locks of hair that sat upon the head of the mermaid fell down the delicate shoulders, some floating softly in the water as if there simply wasn’t enough room upon the little shoulders.

 `For my best client, ´ Rowley coughs, `I’ll give you a discount. ´

 Peter _knows_ any discount given had nothing to do with _him_ being the best client. Rowley wasn’t one to give discounts unless it served Rowley’s own needs and interests.

 With how horrid the weather was and the terrible state of the vehicle, it was not a far stretch to say that the long drive from one end of the country to the other, a long and treacherous drive on small roads no doubt with a large fish tank in the back, wasn’t tempting for Rowley especially considering that the dark and twisted druid in New York wasn’t even a sure thing since the woman wasn’t as financially sound as Peter.

 `If you sing some well-placed praises about me to some of your friends, ´ Rowley continues to say, before breathing in a desperate breath before continuing, `The kid, I’d give him to you for the same price as the dragon skull. ´

 The price was much cheaper than what Peter had been expecting.

 Peter was tempted to ask what the catch was, but a part of him didn’t care to ask too many questions, all Peter wanted was to get the mermaid home and get his own ass out of the miserable weather. Yet, there was one question Peter could not help but ask.

 `Him? ´ Peter says softly, gazing down at the little creature that seemed to curl further in on itself in an attempt to appear as small as possible, `It’s a boy? ´

 Another loud cough breaks through the human, and it takes Rowley a little while longer to respond to Peter.

 `That’s what we’re thinking. ´ Rowley said, coughing once before continuing, `The females are surprisingly less flamboyant in their appearance, like most birds. ´

 `Really? ´ Peter asks, rather surprised to hear that the mermaids were less impressive in their appearance than the little creature in the tank.  

 `Yeah. ´Rowley coughs, ` There were two other females there, and three little mermaids too and another little merman, which we actually caught first but this one, ´ Rowley says with an air of annoyance while pointing at the little mermaid, no, merman, `Came to its rescue, the other one had an almost ruby-red tail, but darker skin and hair just like one of the females. But anyways, all the females had these dull colored tails like olive-green or greyish, even the little mermaids that were there were nowhere near as impressive as the two boys. ´

 Rowley lights another cigarette before continuing, `Those mermaids were terrifying. This will be the only mermaid, merman, I’m ever going to get. ´

 `How do you know you got its mother? ´ Peter has to ask while letting all the other information to settle inside his head.

` The mom, which I’ll give you for cheap, continued to come at us even when the others gave-up and vanished beneath the water. She kept going for this one, ´ Rowley says with an air of distain while pointing once more at the little creature, ` even with a harpoon through her, her tail chopped-off, she continued to drag herself towards this one. ´

 A disturbingly vivid picture of the bloody moment appeared in Peter’s mind, and he feels a little bit sick.

 `Only a mom would keep going like that. ´ Rowley states wisely, `A real mom will stop at nothing trying to save their young. ´

 Peter can’t deny that a mother, a true mother, wouldn’t easily be stopped when it came to saving their young, he’d seen it first-hand.

 `So, ´ Rowley drawls out after a short pause, `What would you say about paying for the mom the same price as the grimoire. Horace will set it up the bones for you, he’ll put her together perfectly. Horace will even set it up for you, where ever you want it, free of charge. ´

 Turning around to face the man who had once again found him unimaginable treasures, Peter reaches out to shake the yellowish hand of the human.

 `You have a deal Mr. Rowley. ´ is all Peter says before giving the little mermaid another glance, it’s a struggle for him to leave the little creature, but that he does and hurries back to his car eager to get this ball rolling, eager to have the mermaid and the remains of its mother set-up inside the safety of his home.

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head Claudia Stilinski was a mermaid, and papa-Stilinski is pretty much the King of the sea but with great powers that causes the sea to roar and rage when his wife and child are taken. Papa-Stilinski will continue to rage and roar on for years, which of course will cause much destruction and ruin for those human dwellers he knows stole his wife and child.
> 
> Now, I'm also thinking that one day, Derek comes across the sad little mermaid trapped inside a large tank...


End file.
